


Enemies with Benefits

by KatMarine



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, so much fucking angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMarine/pseuds/KatMarine
Summary: Hamilton glared at the man across from him. He wasn't even sure what they were arguing about this time. All he knew was that he was right, and more importantly, Jefferson was wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

"You're just so goddamn full of yourself that you can't even admit that my idea is better." Jefferson sneered.

Ah yes, that's what they were arguing about. They had to work together for a stupid case, and as usual, Thomas was being incredibly idiotic and always disagreeing with everything Alex said. Alex's plan was foolproof. Their client, Maria Reynolds, had an airtight alibi during the time of her husband's death. Well it would be airtight if they took the time to sort a couple things out. He was sure they could prove her innocence with this method. Jefferson's plan on the other hand was foolish. He thought they should waste their time coming up with counter arguments for all the motives the prosecution would point out, and there were a ton; James Reynolds could have won an award for worst husband, he cheated on her multiple times with various women, not to mention the abuse. In the words of Maria, "he was a sleazy womanizing asshat, and its not that surprising someone killed him." Also he was rich, really rich, and who got _all_ that money when he died? Maria. Hamilton saw this as just another possible motive that the prosecution would grab at, but Washington saw it as an opportunity to really benefit the law firm, so of course he took the case and put his two best lawyers on it. Hamilton had been working at the firm for nearly four years and hadn't lost a single case, and he had to admit, Jefferson, though not nearly as good, was a pretty adequate lawyer. Together they would be a force to be reckoned with. _Would._ If they ever managed to stop arguing and actually get some work done.

"You realize there's only one way for us to settle this, right?"

"Fist fight in the parking lot." Jefferson stated matter-of-factly, giving a slight nod.

"No. What? No. I don't want to fight you." That was a complete lie, there was nothing Alex wanted to do more than smack his fist against Jefferson's perfectly shaped jaw. Maybe that would finally wipe the smirk off his face.

"Why? Afraid you'll lose?" Jefferson stood up, towering over Alex.

"No." He said a bit more defensively than he intended. He hated the fact that Jefferson assumed that, assumed that he _knew_ Alex, assumed that there was any way in hell Alex would ever be _afraid_ of losing a fight. Fist fights weren't even about winning or losing. They were about standing up for what you believe in. As far as Alex was concerned the way you win a fight isn't by beating the other person up more, it's simply be being right. If you're right you've already won. There weren't even winners or losers in fist fight. It was just a thing, a way of showing people not to mess with you, a way of showing people that you actually care about stuff, that you actually have principles. Sure, you could technically "lose" or "win" based on who's more beat up. He stood up now too and looked Jefferson up and down. He was half right. Alex _would_ probably lose; Jefferson was significantly taller than him, not to mention stronger, more muscular, incredibly muscular! God, his biceps were practically exploding out of his sleeves! He could easily just pick Alex up, press him against the wall and then...

"Yoo-hoo, earth to Hamilton."  
Alex was pulled back to reality when he heard the annoyingly smug voice.

"Uh, yeah, so my idea was that we actually behave like mature adults, which I know is really difficult for you, and we ask Washington what he thinks."

"No." Was all the response he got.

"Why?" Hamilton mimicked Jefferson, "Afraid you'll lose?"

"No, I'm afraid _we'll_ lose the case when Washington decides to support your stupid idea." 

"Hey, _I_ have never lost a single case." 

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Jefferson started making his way over to Washington's office, despite what he had just said. 

"That's not even remotely true, and if you actually thought about the stuff you say you would realize that." Alex jogged to catch up with him. 

When they reached the Washington's office, Jefferson held the door open in a way that was almost polite. _That was strange._

Alex poked his head through the doorway, "Sorry to bother you sir, but we have a disagreement about the Reynolds case and we'd like your opinion." 

Washington looked at them with one eyebrow raised for a moment before he let out a sigh, "Normally I'd tell you two to work it out on your own... but this case is really important, so come in but make it quick." 

Alex took the opportunity to share his ideas first and get Washington on his side, "Sir, Maria Reynolds has an alibi and all we have to do is find hardcore evidence that she was in fact, at Elizabeth Schuyler's apartment at the time of her husband's death. Surely the security cameras would have picked her up on her way in and out. It'll be an open and shut case." 

"That's ridicules." Jefferson seemed more like he was talking to Alex than Washington. "We can't have murder trial where we don't address the motive. We have to come up with a counterclaim to refute all of their accusations." 

"The trail's in a week. We can't be wasting time searching for ways to win a hopeless argument!" 

"Enough." Washington didn't raise his voice but the sound of his normal tone alone made both men immediately turn to face him. "You both make valid points. Just find a compromise; do a little of both." 

Alex didn't even try to hide his disgust at this proposition, but he turned to leave nonetheless. 

"And you actually have to work _together_ on this. You can't just go off and do work separately, understood?" 

Alex looked over at Jefferson who was nodding before he mumbled a sound of reluctant agreement _Great! Just what he needed! Time that had to be spent working with the one man he despised more than anything in this world._


	2. Chapter 2

When Alex walked out of the office that day he was almost delighted to see Jefferson mumbling curses at his fuchsia Porsche. He gleefully walked over to the frustrated man.

"Car troubles?" He said a smile spreading across his face.

"Did you just come over here to mock me?" Jefferson glanced up at him, and the look in his eyes made Alex think that was genuine question.

"No actually I was going to offer you a ride." He turned to leave, "But if you would rather stay in this parking lot all night that by all means..."

"Wait really?"

Hamilton sighed. It would be easy to just walk away now, to say he was kidding, but as he looked at the other man he couldn't help but have pity. Jefferson looked hopeful as a small smile tugged at his lips, a _real _smile. He looked almost... attractive__

__"Yeah sure, I mean why not?" Alex knew he would regret this decision sooner or later._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos and all that stuff. Also check out my YouTube channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_MnHAcD63C23_ZYr6lTbkw Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t added I this story recently but it gonna try to start doin so regularly

"This is my place on the left"

Alex stopped the car.

“Wanna come upstairs and get a cup of coffee?”

Alex started at Jefferson quizzically. Why was he being so nice lately? It’s was almost as if he were trying to be friends with him... This was getting a little weird. Alex decided he was going to put an end to it. He decided he would politely decline and drive away, and then the next morning they would both see each other at work and scowl, and everything would be back to normal. But, regardless of what he decided, Alex found himself stepping out of the car and following the other man: a man who, before this, had only been an annoyance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short :( I promise the next one will be more like the length of chapter one


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is (as promised) a much longer chapter :)

Alex had to admit that Jefferson’s apartment was pretty nice. Aside from this coffee maker which was taking an absolutely absurd amount of time to make one stupid cup of coffee.

“So,” began Jefferson, “Its weird that we never talk.”

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Thomas I can’t remember a single day that we weren’t fighting about one thing or another.”

“That’s exactly my point. We’re always at each other’s throats, but we never sit down and just have a conversation.”

“Well, what do you wanna talk about?” Alex was almost positive he would regret asking this.

“I don’t know. What do normal people talk about?”

“You think I would know? That’s the one thing we have in common.”

Jefferson laughed at this which for some reason made Alex feel almost happy.

“It’s so dumb that Washington _forced _us to work together on this case. I’m sure we could have each written an opening statement by now on our own if we weren’t arguing 24/7”__

__Alex leaned against the frigid marble countertop thinking about the accuracy of that statement while subconsciously staring at Jefferson._ _

__“I mean we both know where all this anger is coming from,” Jefferson continued, taking a step forward. Alex’s eyes were darting around to every detail of Thomas’s face, which was now only several inches away._ _

__“We do?” Alex could feel his face getting redder._ _

__“Of course.” Thomas said coquettishly, somehow managing to step even closer to Hamilton than he already was._ _

__With Jefferson this close, Hamilton couldn’t help but notice how attractive Thomas was. He took a moment to admire (for the second time today) the way that Thomas’s biceps bulged out of his shirt sleeves: a shirt that Alex just now realized he wanted on the ground instead of on this man’s body. He quickly shifted his eyes back up to meet Thomas’s heated gaze. Maybe he had noticed Alex had been staring. This was significantly awkward, considering how yesterday all Alex wanted to do was  
pull Jefferson’s hair out, and now, well, he still wanted to pull his hair, but for some reason he was finding the thought of doing so mildly arousing._ _

__All the sudden Jefferson’s lips were on his own in a passionate kiss._ _

__What was he doing; this is he last person on Earth he should be making out with: his coworker and sworn nemesis. And yet for some reason he didn’t pull away, for some reason he grabbed Thomas’s tie, and for some reason he pulled him down on top of him, hopping up onto the counter as he did so._ _

__Thomas ran his fingers through Alex’s hair, pulling his head back and planting small kisses down his neck. Alex, who was now practically lying down on the counter, felt the need to grab on to something, mainly due to the fact that he did not trust Jefferson to keep him from falling onto the hard tile floor. He reached out his hand which struck the coffee maker (which had still not made a single cup of coffee) knocking it onto the floor with a loud crash._ _

__Hamilton leaned over the edge of the counter to see how much broken glass was on the floor. Upon doing so his lost his grip on the slippery counter top and slid off head first. A moment later he felt a firm hand in his shoulder, preventing him from falling. Maybe he could trust Jefferson after all._ _

__“Shouldn’t we... clean up the glass,” Hamilton said between breaths._ _

__“Or we could just go into my room.”_ _

__“Yeah, that’s works.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t say for sure when the next chapter with be up. Be sure to check out my Lams fanfic in the meantime and my YouTube channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_MnHAcD63C23_ZYr6lTbkw


	5. Chapter five

Alex woke up mildly confused in an unfamiliar place. He immediately sat up in bed as the events of last night all came rushing back into his memories. _Oh god._ He needed coffee. He glanced to his left to see that, luckily, Jefferson was still asleep. Alex couldn’t even imagine how their conversation would go after he woke up, and he didn’t plan to hang around long enough to find out.

He silently slid off the bed and slipped on his clothes. Upon doing so, he realized that two of the buttons on his shirt were missing. He desperately tried not to think about how that had happened.

He made his way into the kitchen and then remembered that Jefferson’s coffee maker takes forever to make a single cup of coffee... then he remembered that Jefferson’s coffee maker wouldn’t be making anymore coffee because it was currently shattered on the ground. Again he tried to forget what happened but couldn’t.

At this point Alex figured he should just leave and get coffee on the way to work. What time was it anyway? He glanced down to check his watch but discovered it wasn’t there. He must have left it upstairs! Well he certainly couldn’t leave it there. Jefferson might return it to him at work in front of people, and Alex didn’t want to make up some lie as to why his watch was at Jefferson’s apartment. He decided that he should just quickly go and grab it and then head out. 

But when he turned around Jefferson was standing there holding it.

“What, leaving already? It only...” He glanced down at Hamilton’s watch in his hands, “6:30.”

“Yeah well I figured I should go in early to work on the Reynolds case since that’s the only way we’re ever gonna get anything done.” He snatched his watch and turned to open the door.

“In case your forgetting, my car is still at the law firm...”

“Get a taxi then.” Alex tried to slam the door but Jefferson stuck his foot out, stopping it.

“One more thing Alexander: none of this _ever_ happened, capeesh?

Alex slammed the door and ran down the stairs.

He was offended that _Jefferson_ felt like he had to tell _him_ to keep his mouth shut. It should certainly be the other way around. If people found out that they slept together, Alex would endure so much more misery than Jefferson would. And Jefferson would certainly be more likely to tell people than Alex would. Sure Alex slept around quite a lot but never this low, he’d never sleep with a coworker, and he’d _never_ sleep with someone has awful as Jefferson...

And yet he did. Why was that? He’d like to say that he was drunk or it was late, but he hadn’t had a drop of alcohol and it couldn’t have been passed 7:30. His judgement wasn’t impaired at all, so why did he do that?

And why couldn’t he stop thinking about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave comment, I love reading them
> 
> If you want something that has a bit more of a consistant upload schedule read my lams fic
> 
> Anyway, til next time, bye ^_^


End file.
